


Thorin Rambles/Imagines 2

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Rambles/Imagines [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: x Thorin ramble. Reader (OC?) attacked by a group of Men and the vicious side of the Dwarves and Elves follows in retaliation to what remains of the group.-Some self doubt - kinda, self enforced banishment, prolonging emotional pain due to mistakes made.-mentions of attack - few, not an in the moment, more of echoes after the fact, not in depth.- Painful memories mainly.-mentions of injuries sustained - vaguely touched on, left more to the imaginations of the Dwarves when they discover the attack.-aftershock of attack, lingering trembling, torn clothes, blood, cuts, bruises, possible broken bone - more of an it looks worse than it is set of wounds.Reader(OC?) fights the Men and flees, what’s left is the rage of the Dwarf Princes and their kin that follows when they find no trace of her after her destroyed home and a small blood trail. Not that bad for triggers (my opinion - but it does focus on a kind of emotional hurt/comfort theme)





	1. Secrets

All through your first weeks of the Journey you were the main topic of the Dwarf King’s attention, for what reason you couldn’t decipher through his fixed glare over his locked scowl. Seated across the flickering flames your eyes drooped to the small book his pencil was scratching his latest addition into the leather bound journal between his fixed glares in your direction. Exhaling softly your eyes shifted over to the empty plain on your right drawing you to your feet to walk into the center of the dim field to recline and look up at the stars trying to ignore the burning glares searing into your back from the brooding King.

..

Reaching the opposite bank of the river your soaked boots hit the dry land with your hand giving a gentle tug on the reigns of Thorin’s frightened pony upon the short crossing through the water. Glancing up you a brief nod from Thorin was all the thanks you got while his eyes scanned over you while he passed, keeping the path going while you waited for the rest to cross and reclaim your seat on your pony at the end of the line. 

Turning to climb onto the saddle your eyes shifted to the small familiar book urging you to bend and grab it. Holding it closely you kept it safe through the day only stealing a glimpse inside at the intricately arranged runes filling the pages around various sketches of flowers and insects along with a small silhouetted one of you in the middle of the Company stargazing while they slept around you. 

Raising your eyes you scanned over the enigma leading the way back to reclaim his throne obviously more than just a brooding figure off to the side. While camp was being set up you were once again left to mind the ponies while the men handled the chores. Approaching the straightening King who seemed to puff up the nearer you drew a small smile flickered out of you through extending the book into his view. 

Rapidly his eyes darted between the book and your face with a clenching expression that froze and started to break as you said, “Fell out of your pack in the crossing.”

Nodding curtly his hand fixed around it as he lowly responded, “Thank you.”

“They’re beautifully written.” Through another clenching inhale he tensed again as you added, “They’re poems right?”

Nearly growling he replied, “You read them?”

“I can’t read runes.” Un-tensing again Thorin’s shoulders slowly drooped, “The writing is beautiful though.”

Nodding again he softly replied, “Thank you.” Quietly relishing in your praise of his penmanship.

As he turned his movement paused while you said, “If you ever want someone to share with I like poetry, and I’d be honored to hear what you’ve created.” Flashing another brief smile and felt his eyes on you while you turned to go stand by the ponies.

...

For days his glare seemed to grow only to drop one night at is heavy form settling down heavily at your side, all to answer your request through his hushed translations of his poems and songs nightly while the others slept around you. 

Warming steadily to you and quickly forming a friendship with you through your tine alone as he shared his countless odes to his perfect and beloved, ‘ **Bunnanunê** ’. Both recited and sung with the melody played on his carefully hidden harp. All more beautiful than the last and driving the sword deeper into your heart at the incredible heart of the King and the love he bore for this woman. 

All until you’d stated once you’d reclaimed Erebor shortly after Smaug had fallen, “I look forward to meeting this Love of yours.”

Through a creeping blush he lowly replied, “You’ve already met.”

Raising a brow you replied, “Doubt it. I’ve yet to meet a Dam. Who is she?”

Meeting your eyes his voice dropped to a low rumble through his loving gaze, “You.” Without a thought or word your eyes closed through his lips landing on yours.


	2. Queen of the East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> x Thorin ramble. Reader (OC?) attacked by a group of Men and the vicious side of the Dwarves and Elves follows in retaliation to what remains of the group.  
> -Some self doubt - kinda, self enforced banishment, prolonging emotional pain due to mistakes made.  
> -mentions of attack - few, not an in the moment, more of echoes after the fact, not in depth.   
> \- Painful memories mainly.  
> -mentions of injuries sustained - vaguely touched on, left more to the imaginations of the Dwarves when they discover the attack.  
> -aftershock of attack, lingering trembling, torn clothes, blood, cuts, bruises, possible broken bone - more of an it looks worse than it is set of wounds.  
> Reader(OC?) fights the Men and flees, what’s left is the rage of the Dwarf Princes and their kin that follows when they find no trace of her after her destroyed home and a small blood trail. Not that bad for triggers (my opinion - but it does focus on a kind of emotional hurt/comfort theme)

Shattered glass was scattered across the worn pale water worn planks coating the floor in the bare destroyed remnants of the single room house in Laketown that was appointed to you, the final and most reluctantly added member of the Dwarf King’s Company, had been granted in the frigid city was left open to any who passed. The door split in half with a thick boot print indented in the half laying across the floor, just feet from what used to be your dining room table. 

Torn and shredded pages from your few books you had purchased from the few early merchants from Dale blew in the early cold morning breeze from the main room into your feather and blood coated bedroom. With clenched fists the young Dwarf Princes, who had come to claim you for your weekly and Princely imposed continuances of your weapons training, stalked through the seemingly empty town following the small blood trail out of the scavenged and torn apartment while their Raven flew off with word to Erebor of your suspect absence.

Halfway along the path they ran into a disheveled and panting Bard whose eyes scanned over the furious Princes and their guards from his trip in search of his missing barge that had just floated its way back to the floating city barely an hour past. His head bowed as his trembling legs halted, “Princes.” Wetting his lips he continued, “We’ve spent the night searching for y/n. We can’t find any trace of her, sent word to King Thranduil’s lands, no word of any sightings from there. I’d have gone to Dale myself but my barge was taken after the attack last night.”

Through gritted teeth Fili asked as calmly as he could manage while the wooden handle of the ax they brought for your training creaked under his crushing grip, “What happened?”

Bard, “We had some travelers from the far East, y/n was covering for Tanys in the pub, a pair of the Men wouldn’t take her refusals. Two of our guards on their night off managed to toss them and hung around to get her home safely, but around two there was a crash, some clattering, that’s what her lone neighbor heard. All during the Northern side of our city being lit on fire, bastards lit it so they could send our guards away from her. Well by the time the fires were mended one of the returning guards spotted the door and the damage.”

Kili growled out, “The Men?!”

Bard nodded, “Caught them, well, nearly all of them.”

Fili, “What do they look like?!”

Bard’s brows rose, “No, y/n got them first, three were beheaded when we found them. The blood trail was from the others trying to escape the city. All in chains, though the injured one won’t last till noon, bit hard to, she nearly cut him in half.”

Fili, “And there’s no sign of her?!”

Bard, “We’ve done a head count, all are accounted for, all the houses, stalls and storehouses were searched. Sent Trondel off in his fishing boat with a messenger bird to scour the few shops in Dale we have. All he spotted was a set of tracks on the banks leading to the Western side of Erebor.”

Kili nodded glancing at Fili, “So she’s either in Erebor or in the forest.”

Bard nodded, “Usually we try to keep a guard near her but with the repairs in Dale we’ve been stretched thin.”

Fili nodded and led the path back to their waiting barge, “We will find her!”

…

Panting painfully through the frozen glassy air you were forced to inhale on your trek from the painfully dented barge you sent back toward the floating city you thought to yourself, 

_Note to self, buy Bard a new barge. Second note to self, don’t turn down Dori’s suggestion to stock up on boots next time he suggests it._

Down through the foot thick layer of snow your foot slid tearing a clear hole from the frayed side of your worn Elven boots Lord Elrond had given you. Half Elleth, if that, somehow what your appearance granted you in strength and speed you suffered for in your great lack of abundance from grace and the far superior ability to simply glide across unpacked snow, most likely due to your seemingly adorably shrunken Hobbit Mother. Another groan left you at your shin scraping along the short rockywall coated in ice you were trying to climb in your path to Erebor. 

_This looks so easy in the sunlight. Damn Dwarves and your damn stubby fingers, always better at climbing. Bet they could dance their way up this thing, few could simply boast their way up, stubborn damn, dimple covered muscular, dreamy eyed-, damn dwarves!_

A muffled whimper escaped you at your possibly broken wrist having to claim its own side of your body weight on your struggle up and onto your knees. Through your choked sob once at the top you paused and regained your will to continue. Staggering to your feet as your bags swayed and shifted on your back. 

Wiping away your blood muddled tears from your cut and scratch coated cheeks as an echo of the baritone voice that barred you from your very destination echoed through your mind, coated in a slimy hiss in his sickened state,  _“You are forthwith banished from these lands and halls! Should you dare venture here I would not hesitate to add your head to a pike outside our gates! Begone! And never return!”_

Sure you’d taken the stone, not taken, more like forgotten to empty your pockets after your last shift in the treasury. It really wasn’t your fault, they weren’t exactly specific on what you were searching for, _‘large and shiny’_  could go for anything in that hoard really.  _‘You’ll know it when you see it’_  wasn’t any more helpful either. 

But here you hobbled on your painful snow trodden moonless night you had been so frightfully forced from your only attempt at a home. Returning to the Shire was out of the question as your landlord Mr Baggins now lived with his intended Master Dwalin, snuggly secure in their warm Dwarf bed as your former place was surely being used to house that Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and her demonically obstinate brood. 

Clutching your worn button-less button down shirt over your torn and bloodied nightgown you ignored your matted and dried blood coated wall of curls hanging over half of your face, merely thankful for its shielding it form that portion of the stinging wind.

Shakily inhaling as your lip quivered as you silently hoped that the Princes’ words were true, their Uncle had truly broken free from his sickness and was painfully broken at his behavior towards you in this past month without you. And that his insistence that you live amongst  _‘your own kind’_  brought a more painful sting as Hobbit mixes rarely happen, and when they do they surely are not fully claimed by either side due to their intricate variations of collected traits and abilities from both of their sides. 

So off to Laketown you went, with only a half smile and a kind assurance from Bard he could find you shelter and work to feed you through the harsh winter ahead. But no, no safety was ever promised, and due to your venturing with Gandalf instead of going with the group through the forest you had no grounds to barter at all with the Elf King, at least in your own mind.

 _Get off me! … I said leave!!…_  The echo of the sound of your blades unsheathing rang clearly in your mind once again.

Your arms ached at their firm grips and slams the enforced on you against the floor and walls through your struggle until you managed to grab the twin blades Prince Fili had forgotten to collect from their waiting spot to be cleaned again before he had left after their last training session. Another wave of trembling came through you, not from the cold, but from your still terrified state. Your one thankfully Elven trait, cold did not hinder you at all, bit this wind on your exhausted lungs, from first the struggle, the continued attempts at strangling the air from you leaving thick bruises across your slim neck and chin had left you vulnerable to its effects for once.

Hours passed and a final echo of their distant cry at your successful escape cursing you had died as the small slot on the metal gate was slid open allowing the guard to look you over. With widened eyes his clear gasp sounded at his scanning over what he could of your battered and bloodied face in the small strip of golden light pouring from their warmly glowing halls out into the darkened frigid void you trembled in. Another set of tears rolled down your cheeks at the instant slamming shut of the slot before the loud creaking of the gates. Instantly you spotted the Dwarf in the opening that ushered you inside and pointed you in the direction of the Healing Wing.

With lowered eyes you followed his directions precisely, finding only a bare room with a few remaining cots, having needed to send the rest through the mountain until suitable beds could be remade for all the bare houses for the returning Dwarves. Shrugging your bags higher you crossed the large dim empty room towards the voices you heard coming from the well lit pantry. 

Upon reaching it your soft throat clearing broke their hushed conversation as the cracked door opened wide, casting you in another golden stream of light that seemed to cast halos around the trio of Elves. Two blonde beside one with flaming red hair, who stepped aside for the blonde with what appeared to be a crown stepped forward with a softened gaze, crouching before you asking in a soothing tone, “Who did this to you?!”

Your quivering lips parted and you shared your tearful story as they collected your belongings and led you to a private hot spring fed bath where the red head aided you in carefully scrubbing before you were helped into a set of clothes meant for a mortal woman left behind from the travelers to Dale. 

With a gentle hand she led you back into the main room, the corner they were in now well lit as they slicked creams, wrapped and bandaged you as the Elf King explained he had your bags taken up to his apartment King Thorin had leant him for his short stay. “You will be staying with us. We have a spare room and in the morning I will see to it these Men are shown as much respect they have shown you.”

In a cracking reply you argued, “You don’t-.”

Thranduil’s protective expression returned as he tilted your chin up so he could coat the bruises around your neck with a healing salve thickly, lessening it to a sickly green color before he stopped to say, “You are, in the least, a member of King Thorin’s Company. I would know you from the description they have given, none could match it in these lands, not with those eyes of yours. We did not meet properly before now, and though I am heartbroken over the circumstances, you will always find protection under my care, should you need it. And that extends to all of my people as well.”

His eyes trailed the tear rolling down your cheek as you barely managed to squeak out hoarsely, “Thank you.”

Gently his now wiped clean hand brushed away your tear and extended before you as he rose to his feet. Timidly your unwrapped hand gripped it loosely as you stood and joined them on the long walk back up to their rooms. Their slow pace allowing you to take in the warm welcoming slumbering mountain that you could still retrace echoes from Thorin’s sickened shouting days, coated in dust and scattered broken pebbles now scrubbed clean and warmly lit. 

Welcoming would be a stretch, but the vast difference between your house in Laketown compared to here were immeasurable, and the gold coated doorway etched with decorative vines parted welcoming you into one of the few Elven themed apartments for visiting Elf Lords and their parties of guards. The last door on the left was already open, revealing the lit fire casting a warmth of its own over your assigned massive bed at the foot of which your bags were placed without a trace of your worn layers from your journey.

Once you were safely in bed the Elf King sent a message of is own ordering a small group of Elves to make a full sweep of their own in Laketown. Making sure to secure the heinous Men who had dared to harm you until Thorin had been fully briefed about the situation as he went to bed himself leaving Tauriel and the Prince to return to their inventory of the healing wing’s pantry.

…

Shouts echoed through the Mountain as the Dwarves were sent into an uproar as news of your attack was spread. Only ceasing as the woken guard from the night prior was ushered before the exhausted and heartbroken King who claimed all information and raced straight for the healing wing. With no sight of you he sighed lowly and his shoulders drooped at his once again failing you. 

Countless nights you’d slept in his arms, snuggled safely under his fur lined jacket, one that he was unable to find since his sickness, clutched firmly in his grip while he whispered countless promises against your ears. Claiming each chance he could to bury his fingers into your silky belt length curls that once proudly bore his courting bead and braid, now reluctantly burning a hole in his chest on the chord after having been returned at his foolish banishment of you.

By all accounts you should have been crowned by now, his Queen, snuggly tucked under the pile of furs he had amassed in hopes of being able to regain your trust and forgiveness once again. But in all rights with what he remembered from his treatment of you your month of silence and refusals to even see him or the Company members unable to travel to see you, was well deserved. His darkly circled eyes drooped shut once again as he silently tore at himself once again, only opening them when he heard a familiar voice softly state, “King Thorin.”

Opening his eyes he shifted and glanced glumly with a stern expression fixed in place at the redhead before him, “Tauriel.”

After a short inhale she stated, “Prince Legolas and I overheard your men were in search of y/n’s whereabouts.” His body straightened hopefully as she continued, “The Prince and I were in the healing wing last night along with King Thranduil. Y/n arrived, we mended her injuries as best as we could before escorting her to King Thranduil’s spare bedroom and sending a group of guards to apprehend and guard the Men responsible for injuring her.”

Thorin’s fists clenched as he asked in a near growl, “Did she mention how they hurt her?”

“The story is hers to tell, but I can say she mainly had bruises, a badly sprained wrist and a score of small cuts and scrapes, mostly all healed, save for her wrist.”

Thorin nodded and turned, “Thank you.”

Her head bowed to him as he made a straight line for the Royal Wing, assuring that the Dwarf guards were on their way to Laketown along the way.

.

A firm knock sounded on the golden door that soon opened, exposing the brunette guard inside that bowed his head and stepped back allowing the King inside. With a mutual bowing of heads between him and the seated Elf King, Thorin followed his directions to the last door. Inhaling slowly he quietly opened the door and slipped inside. Shutting the door behind him and crossing to the bed that drew another quiver from his lips and his looming tears from his eyes at your curled form huddled under the silk sheets that had slid down exposing the familiar missing fur lined jacket you were clutching around yourself. Wiping his cheeks his fingers tapped on the foot of the bed  moments before he eased onto the end of it slowly, curling his legs before him carefully hoping not to wake you.

Each breath of yours eased his heartbreak at his inability to be alone with you. At least in your recovery he could hopefully gain a chance to care for you once again, since it officially was, at least in his own mind, his fault you were placed into danger at all. All he wished to do was to curl around you, but in your rightfully possibly still fearful state he would await your permission first, holding true to his respectful distance. Just as any Dwarf would, to cross a boundary with a woman, unless in times of attack or aid of an injury were unthought of and highly traced to cases of shaving and often death if severe enough an infraction.

Quietly, patiently he sat watching his coat rise and fall through your slow steady slightly whistling breaths, leaving the bed only to rebuild your fire then return again in his watchful pose. Aching and throbbing from his painful position he tried to pop his back once again though a stretch that halted at your larger inhale at the mattress shifting as he stretched out his legs.

Through fluttering lids you spotted the large fire burning, stirring a curious thought at how it had lasted through the night. In another inhale you rolled to your back and sat up, pausing at the tearstained King at the foot of your bed. Wetting your lips your legs curled as his fingers curled together on his lap as he stated, “There isn’t any number of apologies I could ever offer-.”

His resolve broke at your scrunched up face that soon was coated in tears in your crawl to crash into his chest, a muffled sniffle landed on his shoulder while his arms circled you tightly, “Please forgive me! I didn’t know-.”

Gripping you tighter his fingers wove through your hair as he choked back in a sob of his own, “You owe me no apologies. The stone is yours, anything you wish within this mountain is yours. We gave no proper description of the stone. You should have not been banished and I will never be able to forgive myself for placing you in danger. I understand if you would not either. Just please, please stay. Let me and my kin protect you.”

His voice broke as your arms snaked around his sides under his jacket after you undid the belt securing it, allowing him to feel you against his thin shirt as you replied in a wavering whisper, “I can’t stay if I can’t have you.”

His fingers wove deeper through your hair at his next stream of tears, “I am yours until Mahal calls me back to the stones again. That never ceased to be true. If you’ll still have me I am yours.”

At your pulling back he straightened up trying to stay close to you in your rise as your lip trembled again, “But, I threw your courting beads into the treasury.”

His hands rose to draw out the chord around his neck, “No more than I deserved. The digging for them was what freed my mind. Knowing that I had to repair what I’d damaged with you.” Your face tilted against his hand when he wiped another row of your tears away stirring a weak smile from him before his eyes lowered to your neck. A bit back growl stirred in him as he gently tilted your chin and eyed the large hand prints overlapping in a pale yellow, in a trembling tone he asked, “Would you tell me what happened?”

You shared the brief attack before you added in, in what you hoped to be a playfully hopeful tone, “I bet Dwalin would be proud, two heads off with one swing.”

A weak smile graced his lips while his hands cupped your cheeks and his lips gently pressed to the tip of your nose, “He will be when he learns of it, all our kin will. And trust me, they will suffer for the pain they have inflicted on you.”

His smile grew as your unwrapped hand landed on the back of his, “You have to know, none of them, they didn’t-. You’re still the only one-.”

Closing the distance your words broke at his forehead meeting yours, “I know My Love. Even if they had my love for you would never change.” He pulled back and met your eyes, “Nothing will change how I feel for you, and no injury or attack could ever change that in my heart you are the fiercest woman I’ve ever met, nothing.” You nodded and his lips pressed sweetly to your cheeks. “Did you want to rest more?”

“Could, would you be able to, stay with me?”

He nodded, “Of course, My Love. Did you wish to stay here, or we could move to our Apartment. I’ve a whole stack of furs waiting for you.”

“Our apartment?”

He nodded, “We’ve consummated our bond, we’re wed. All the Dwarves know you’re my Queen, Elves too.” He rose and offered you his hands and smirked as you turned and grabbed his jacket then met his gaze timidly.

“I, stole your jacket.”

A deep chuckle left him as he grabbed it and circled you with it as his smile deepened, “Rightfully so. Everything in this mountain is yours to claim.” He gently closed it over your thin and flowing borrowed shirt, “It’s a short walk, and you’re free to one of my shirts if that wool one bothers you.”

After wiping your cheeks he turned, collecting your bags and glanced around, “My boot tore, I think King Thranduil had my clothes and boots burned after they helped me into these abandoned clothes.”

His eyes met yours, “We will get you another pair of boots by nightfall, extra clothes as well.”

Your hand looped in his as he led you out into the main hall, you both glanced around noticing you were alone except for the guard at the door that followed you to Thorin’s and placed himself outside, holding his orders to keep watch over you in his King’s absence. Once inside he gave you the tour, including the closet of clothes in your size, with the aid of Bilbo due to his turns at tending to the laundry back in the Shire, where he let you switch into a fresh set of the under garments and short pants along with one of his large shirts. 

Back in his bedroom you caught him adjusting the furs after having striped out of his outer layers, boots and crown, turning to look at you with a growing smile as his fingers smoothed over the beads between them through your approach. Seated on the edge of the bed you turned away from him allowing him to work your silky hair into a long intricate braid leaving another set of strips framing your face and bearing his beads. Once complete you led the path over to the stack of pillows where he eased in behind you and curled you tightly against his chest once again. Not letting go until you gave the go ahead after the latest message from King Dain at the agreed upon punishment between him and King Thranduil.

…

Dwalin, “Don’t forget breaking each of their bones one by one.”

Dain’s Scribe’s pen pointed at him briefly while Dain gave his Cousin an agreeing nod and said, “Good, good.”

Tauriel added, “We should add strangulation somewhere in there.”

The Dwarves’ eyes all shifted to her, not at shock for her suggestion but for the image of what their Queen had endured. 

Fili added, “After the shaving I think.”

Kili nodded, “But not before the disfigurement and scarring.”

Thranduil, “Skinning should be added as well, at least partially. My guardsmen just had their long swords sharpened.”

Dain cut him off, “That’s all well and nice, but I sharpened my ax last night. Much more painful than any Elven long sword.”

Thranduil nodded, “I agree,” his head tilted to face the scribe saying, “Don’t forget that specification, for the record.” The scribe nodded and Dis crossed the room taking a glance at the list over her shoulder reading off, “So far, castration, shaving, bone breaking, boiling, burning, skinning, disfigurement, scarring then beheading. Hmm. It’s missing something.”

…

Reading over the list you stated, “All this? Really? Why not just behead them? I doubt they could survive all this.”

Thranduil smirked, “We’ll ensure that they do.”

You met his gaze with a partial disbelieving glare, “Just behead them.”

He raised a brow, “There is one Queen between our four Kingdoms and you were attacked, quite brutally. There will be no mercy.”

Exhaling you looked at the list, “Shaving, bone breaking, few burns, scarring then beheading, does that satisfy you?”

Dis, “What of the castration?”

You sighed, “Fine, add that as well, then behead them.”

Dain, “I think hanging would be more appropriate by those marks round your neck Queen y/n.”

“Fine, hang them.”

Dain, “What of my ax?”

You rolled your eyes passing the note back to the scribe, “You can find a way to use it on my choices or find another reason to dull your sharpening another time.”

He nodded with a sigh as you turned and made your way back to bed as Thorin patted his shoulder saying, “We’ll work it in Cousin.” And turned to watch Bilbo’s queasy form tiptoeing after you for a sneak back to his own.

…

Kneeling before the group of Kings the bound and still injured Men listened intently through their petrified states as the Elf King spoke out in a clear and forceful tone. “You are all here for the same irrefutable fact, that you chose to disrespect and attack the Queen of Erebor.” 

Their brows rose in shock at the statement, before the bound Men could force out a sound against their gags he continued, “For what our four Kingdoms lack in stability through the upcoming harsh Season we all bear the same opinion for the punishment for said attack on our only Queen of the Eastern portion of Middle Earth. The fate you have sealed is clear, we will show you exactly the same respect you have shown her, crown or not, your birthplace or not, ignorance of titles is no defense for your actions. So believe me, just as you did for her, you may shout stop, or go away, please have mercy, and we will.” 

Their brows rose, “We will give you a break, time to recover, before we return to crush that tiny piece of hope that you will see the sun again.” His back turned to the group and he strode to the thick doors of the darkened Dwarf Dungeons revealing Dain’s smirking form wielding his ax as he slowly stepped closer to the group now attempting to inch backwards against their chains bolted to the ground.

 Taking the long winding path up to the informal dining room that you were carefully placed in, surrounded by Durins who all watched your one handed fumble at breakfast with your weakened non dominant hand. An easy smile graced the Elf King’s face at your awkward smile and head bow, met with his graceful one in return. He crossed to your side where he claimed the right of refilling your glass as Thorin finished cutting through the large flattened piece of breaded and fried chicken steak Bombur had prepared for your meal plan to return you to health. 

With your plate set before you your eyes scanned over the group as they continued their sharing of this weeks celebrations planned for their Queen’s return and coronation while Thorin eased into his seat at your side, lovingly resting his hand on your leg that pressed against his aiding in casting off your unwariness for your new trials ahead.

 


	3. Miss, Please…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popped in my head at work last night. hint at soulmate au.

The broad back before you shifted as the last of the orders were called, “Fili, you and Kili handle the fishing.” A glance back at you confirmed your place after the Dwarf King, his soft blue eyes warming at your presence in his sights once again. His steps slowing until you had reached his side on the uneven smooth stone coated river bank near the camp he had chosen for the night. Around you the trees grew on your path to collect firewood for the campfire as he cleared his throat lowly beside you and said, “Bombur was able to set aside a bit of pancake mix for breakfast, Jaqi.” Timidly he glanced at you as he normally did at each time he’d used your first name through these past few weeks.  
________________________________________  
True your acceptance was much easier than Bilbo’s with your place being discovered dangling from the tree outside Bag End unconscious after a loud crash ending the assigned task of clearing the pantry early on, with injures pushing back the departure of the Company wishing to take ensure your safety and speedy recovery. Within the week you were gifted a full bag of supplies with another filled with clothes tailored just for you happily by the Hobbits curiously eyeing the creature appearing in the normal reincarnated Elven fashion, face planting quite ungracefully under the bright moonlight. Somewhere in between you found your normal short stature matching the Durins and your ears somewhere between a Hobbit and Elf at the tall Wizard’s reckoning.  
In all your face planting glory you were quite abruptly claimed and insisted upon joining them at the Dwarves who never seemed to miss a chance to ask yet another question about the small heart shaped mark on your stomach you’d had since birth. A mark sealing a glimmer of light in the stoic Dwarf King, who never seemed to miss a chance to plop down in the seemingly reserved empty space at your side all the others enforced. One that stirred a comforting warm flickering hope the heartbreakingly loveable timid statue at your side could possibly care for you over the chance of his keeping you close to ensure you meant no harm to the others.  
Wetting your lips you struggled through a slight twinge in your chest at his use of your name even through his cautious smile, your head turned to meet his brightening gaze anxious as always to hear whatever you said, “Why don’t you call me Miss Pear anymore?”  
The incredibly innocent question seemed to stab at him deeply stirring the first fake forced smile you’d caught from him as he nodded his head replying in a faltering flat tone, “I will return to the title-.” The lowering of his eyes after he faced forward again breaking the near seemingly shattered expression in his eyes at his head facing forward again through his mental forming of what he was to say next.  
Within a moment your hand curled around his, quickly weaving your fingers between his during your step closer to his side, rising on your toes to leave a gentle peck on his cheek freezing him in place. His head darted to face yours with parted lips and a hopeful yet confused expression at your soft smile and free hand stroking the fur lining of his jacket laying across his chest while you said, “I didn’t mean you can’t call me Jaqi. Back in my old world men were different, the Company were the first to ever call me Miss Pear, it, at least at my class we don’t have titles or special rules on addressing each other.” His brow ticked up through his smile habitually inching out again at your hand fixing on his coat lining as you added with a creeping blush and smile, “It makes me feel, special.” His eyes scanned over your face wondering how anyone could find you as anything but an immeasurable treasure you had been exposed to be at first glance. Swallowing dryly he eyed your lips at your step closer then met your eyes again, “Plus, I have to admit, I like hearing it a lot more from you. I like hearing you say my name.”  
After his eyes drooped to your lips once again you shifted closer signaling your permission for him to claim a kiss from you. A low chuckle came from him at your soft muffled ‘uh-uh’ against his lips in his aim to pull away, a low chuckle left him at his hand leaving yours to glide across your back pulling you against him while his other eased along your cheek during the enamored act. Upon your lips breaking his forehead rested against yours while he held his eyes shut while saying, “Should I return to the former title publicly it would be seen as your refusing my courtship.”  
After a brief nod you met his gaze when he drew back again and smiled brighter at your adorably playful smile, “When we’re alone then?” His brow ticked up again at your inching closer to him through a firmer grip with both hands, nipping at your lip, “Throw in a couple here and there?” A low chuckle left him at your rising on your toes to tap your nose to the sides of his, “I’ll call you what you like. Humor me, just for a little bit?”  
Through your lips meeting his for a chaste kiss he felt a smirk growing on his face at your offer of a trade along with the dozens of titles his race held just for lovers along with simply an urge for you and your honey dripped voice uttering even a single syllable of Khuzdul aimed at him in a loving manner no matter the words. Easily his nose brushed along your cheek causing you to bite your lip at its pausing by your ear while he rumbled out lowly nearly causing you to melt right there, “You are an immeasurable treasure, special falls utterly short of what I wish to make you feel each day. Tradition is for you to decide my title, Dearest Miss Pear.” His eyes lowered noting the small bumps rising across your skin stirring an excited warmth in him at the obvious previously missed effect his voice had on you, something he would remember for later on in your courting. A soft kiss on your cheek was followed by a firmer one on your lips as a mingled set of muffled chuckles during the embrace joining it.  
A soft giggle left you at his head nod and steps onto the path again, turning his gaze forward while his hand claimed yours again. Your smile grew with your bouncing step through stealing a snuggling hug against his side after claiming another peck on his cheek earning you another low chuckle from him while you held your snuggling stance matching his stride until the first patch of fallen sticks and logs parting you on the trip back to camp.


	4. Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the future in laws, can't possibly go wrong after besting a Dragon, can it?

An eager hop brought you to the side of the raven haired fur cloak coated figure haunting your dreams these past weeks in his absence. Through the Journey you had grown close to the young King and had managed to claim him as yours. With reclaiming the Mountain the task of bringing his kin home was next on his mind, if not simply to return but also to meet you, wishing you could win them over just as easily as you’d managed to drag him helplessly in love with you.

In an eager scoop of your hand a bearded chin was turned as you giggled out gleefully, “You’ve returned early!” Within moments your lips had met those on the person your arms had curled around the neck of bringing the tensing of said figure to alert you to your mistake. Sharply you pulled back with an almost puckered wide eyed expression looking over the near twin to Thorin in a thickly bearded gown and fur cloak, similar, but not exactly the one your intended wears. Instantly your cheeks pinked stirring a playful spark in the eyes of the Dam before you seeing the reasoning for your appeal at once as you flashed a wide nervous smile at her and the taller older version of Fili behind her through the growing laughter from their Sons collapsed onto the floor in a laughing pile. “Dis or Diaa, I’m guessing?”

On her left another twin of Thorin inched out to her side resting his heavily scarred right hand on her shoulder as she said, “I am Dis.” On her right an older version of the Dam appeared with a smirk of her own at your increasing blush and maintained smile, “This is our Amad Diaa, and my Brother Frerin.”

You nodded and replied with a slight hint of a squeak in your voice, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. You have a lovely beard, which I apologize for touching,” your eyes shifted to their Mother while their smiles spread at your adding, “I can see where the three of them get their lovely volume from.”

Diaa’s cheeks puffed up in her pleased reply, “Thank you. Finally my line gets some credit in adding to the Longbeard clan’s plumage.”

Looking over Dis’ shoulder you locked eyes with her Husband saying, “I don’t normally make it a habit of kissing other people’s Wives.”

With a chuckle he replied, “Trust me, I would never assume you would stoop to such actions knowingly. You’ll learn their color coordination soon enough, claimed a cheek full off Frerin in our courting once.”

Frerin chuckled swiping his finger along the small white line in the bare section of skin under Vili’s lip, “Once.”

With a nod your smile flinched wider as you turned sideways, “I’ll show you to the tea. Bombur should be done by now.” Your eyes narrowed at the boys on your path up to the Royal Sitting Room wondering where Thorin had gotten pulled off to. In the room they mingled and greeted their relatives as you claimed your seat downing a cup of tea and accepting the second concerned Ori had poured you at your slightly crumbling shocked expression.

.

Finally walking up through the Royal Wing Thorin and Dwalin paused at their chuckling Nephews kneeling on the ground wiping their cheeks. Dwalin gruffly asked, “Wrestling over greeting and giving your kin their tour?”

After a snort Kili fired back, “y/n handled it!”

Fili nodded, “Yup. Made quite an impression on Amad.” Breaking into another growing set of laughs stirring raised brows form the pair. Shaking their heads they walked past the pair towards the sitting room, following the carrying voices of their kin.

Upon their entering Your head lowered to your palms after you set down your glass of tea, nearly folding in half as Frerin called out, “Thorin, y/n was looking for you!” A smirk grew over his face as his arms settled around his middle as he stole a glance at Bilbo at his right snuggling happily into his arm chair in the warmth.

Scanning over the room Thorin’s brows furrowed unable to spot you before his eyes landed on Dis and her smile as she passed him a cup of tea earning a smile in return as he stated, “Heard from the boys you met my intended.”

Dis grinned widely replying, “Oh yes. One of the warmest welcomes I’ve ever received Brother. Well spotted. I approve. Even complimented my beard and credited ours to Amad.”

Diaa nodded as she reached over giving your back a gentle pat, “Lovely choice you’ve made here for your Queen.”

Shifting on his feet he noticed your body inching upright again with a curious smile at you wondering why you’d been hiding and why you hadn’t surprised him with your usual warm greeting. Locking your eyes with his he watched you flash him a quick wave then collected your tea to finish your cup. After wetting his lips he rumbled, “Have I been away so long I don’t even get a hug.”

Fili along the wall by the doorway chuckled out, “She seems to be a bit hugged out right now Uncle.”

Kili nodded when the King looked at them, “Plus she might not be certain if it’s really you.” Bursting into laughter again as you sighed and glanced at your lap again drawing him closer to you.

Thorin softly asked, “Are you alright Ghivashel?”

Fili laughed as Kili answered, “She’s fine just a bit puckered out!”

Thorin glanced back at them missing your rise to your feet sending the pair scurrying through the doorway while their laughter filled the halls. With a sigh you crossed to him accepting his warm hug drawing his smile larger at your clutching him tighter in return before you mumbled against his fur coated shoulder, “I kissed your Sister.”

Struggling to hold back his near snort and chuckles his eyes shifted to Dis at her signing, “Very Warm Welcome” before Vili gave a replay with the pair of them at your greeting only increasing Thorin’s struggle not to laugh.

In a rumble he replied, “Only one thing left to do then Ghivashel.”

Pulling back your eyes locked on Thorin’s asking, “What’s that?”

He smiled at you playfully, “You have to prove to my kin your intentions are for me not Dis.” Your brow rose only to drop at his hand cupping your cheek in a swoop in to claim a tightening loving kiss earning cheers from the group around you that laughed as you were snuggled in the King’s lap for the rest of the family reunion.

 


	5. Veins of Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty, bit emotional, mention of smut, gory? childbirth scene, fluffy too.

All through the Dwarven lands word had spread at the latest wave of orc attacks drawing the Durins all in safely under the protection of their enforced keep while everything was being handled by their forces. One arrived guest in particular had drawn a whole extra layer of protective measures from the King’s kin. In the midst of the packed Palace a Hobbitess quietly curled up in the largest chair they could find on the pile of all the pillows the Father of her Child could find. Mother to a Child the Durins had not known about for very long.

Angrily through the Palace the King made his way to what he hoped to be his sanctuary from the raging details of the latest sweep of the lands between the Lonely Mountain and the great forests around them. The Elves gratefully joining in on the sweeps to clear out their own borders as well, but even with the extra numbers the task was still strenuous on all involved. Lowly a sigh left the King when he entered his private sitting room branched off from the main royal sitting room already guarded outside by two tall Dwarves and a warm fire burning inside. Curiously the King eyed the room halting as lighting the fire himself was one of his calming habits, his quarter turn ended as the sound of a shifting on his large leather chair brought the fur draped sleeping Hobbitess buried halfway under a dark pool of curls glimmering in the firelight.

A single glance at her and he knew, as all Dwarves could instinctually tell when a woman was carrying. The great gift of carrying another life inside them was painfully obvious to them, her presence now alerting him to the reasoning for the extra guards and why she was placed so carefully in the nest formed in his favorite arm chair. For her only the best would be allowed, the heir to the King she was carrying demanded it. True as a surrogate only, but as the chosen woman for the King’s only near identical younger Brother’s Child to be carried in you were as good as earning the title of Queen Mother already.

Quietly the King turned and collected his book from the table beside you only to freeze at your pained grumble before you shifted from your side to your back and a foot slid free from the furs to hang over the arm of the chair. Gently he saw to it your foot was covered before exiting the room to sneak towards his bedroom. A few steps away from the door he carefully closed his body froze at his near mirror image and he couldn’t help but smile and hug his younger Brother. “Frerin, welcome home. How was the Shire?”

Frerin smiled widely, “Great. Incredible really. Though Jaqi really didn’t care to leave. But, with everything involved she’s determined to be ‘very cross with me’ for a few weeks at least, according to Bilbo.” His eyes shifted to the doorway the King had just exited, “You met her?”

“Still sleeping, she turned over,” Thorin wet his lips, “Did Amad not show you her rooms?”

“Oh, that, something about a thrush and paint cans. Had to air it out another night. Balin and Dwalin are going to help set up our cots so she can use our bed tonight while we share the living room.”

Thorin sighed, “If she needs it I’ve still three spares in mine, fully prepped always, for, I’m not really certain, Amad just has them ready for someone.”

Frerin, “You’re certain?”

Thorin nodded, “Besides, that’s my heir she’s carrying. The best is called for as Amad keeps insisting. Plus you’re due in guard detail for a couple weeks, it would let me get to know Bilbo’s Cousin better until her rooms are ready.”

Frerin smirked, “I’ll let Bilbo know about the change.” Frerin glanced around, wetting his lips, “Would you mind escorting her? Bilbo went out to the gardens.”

Thorin nodded, “Of course.” They turned and passed through the door where another grumble came from the body shifting to sit up in the chair with an exhausted sigh.

Frerin crossed the room to crouch before you with a concerned gaze, settling his hands on your knees, “Everything alright? Any pains?”

Groggily your head shook and you raised your hands to brush your hair from your face and over your back, “Just kicking. Where’s the bath?”

Carefully he helped you onto your feet and watched you brush your shirt down over the watermelon sized bump along the way. A smirk eased over the King’s lips eyeing the shifting bump as you stroked it through their low sharing of comments on how well you seemed to be growing and how eager they were for these last few weeks to hurry along and end their two years of waiting. Under your breath your comment as you passed through the door earned a soft chuckle from the pair of them, “Honestly, it’s a bladder not a punching bag…”

The door closed and Thorin met his Brother’s eyes, “The train ride went well?”

Frerin nodded, “Yes. Jaqi hates to fly anyways. Plus with the secured car she had plenty of room to pace or lounge.”

“Pace?”

Ferin nodded, “Yes, our Pebble loves to keep her active between naps and meals.”

Thorin nodded and asked even softer, “Any word on gender yet?”

Frerin smirked, “You know Bilbo wanted to wait.” Thorin nodded only to smirk as Frerin leaned in adding even softer, “A girl.”

Thorin smiled widely and nipped at his lip, unable to keep from imagining a smaller version of you, Raven curls and bright purple eyes over that bright smile he’d only seen in pictures from Bilbo of your childhood together. A hope shared by many in the Durin clan, at least in the hopes for a Daughter, a Son however would be preferred to resemble his Father, Durin eyes and all.

A soft flashing smile came from you as you entered the room and glanced between the pair causing your heart to beat just a bit faster, as once again Bilbo had claimed one of the most breath taking men you’d ever seen, who somehow had an identical Brother also far from your reach. But true to your wish to remain close to your Cousin, one of the few relatives you had and with no chance of Children of your own in sight as you entered your first wave of ‘heat’ when your body prepped for your maturing to being able to carry Children finally. Their wishes were finally granted by a woman they both knew, loved and trusted fully for this task, and with the dangers possibly putting you at risk, once Frerin was ‘certain’ of the health of his little Pebble the Durins were alerted to just a few weeks back after the halfway mark to your second year carrying the Pebble.

Frerin smiled at you watching your hands smooth over your shirt again as your stomach shifted once again, “New plan.” His hands softly clapped together and your brow rose curiously, “With your rooms being aired out due to the paint fiasco Thorin has offered one of his spare rooms to you until it’s managed.”

Your eyes shifted to the King, “But, you’re the King.”

They both couldn’t help but smile as Thorin replied, “Yes, and you happen to be carrying my heir. The best is to be offered. You no doubt deserve it.”

Your brow twitched and Frerin added, “Amad insists.”

“I, suppose, so.”

Frerin smiled catching your timid glance at Thorin when he turned to eye the guards blocking a messenger from the room, who spotted their pins marking their tasks and stepped aside to wait for the King. “Now, I’ll be busy and Bilbo was able to get it so he can work through video chats so it won’t be like in the Shire for a bit at least.”

Your head shook as you watched Thorin return reading the message he pocketed then smiled at you again when he spotted your eyes already on him. “Unfortunately you will be forced to endure my company until their schedules clear.”

With a hint of a smirk you replied, “I should say the same for you. I can’t even manage half an hour without feeling I’m losing my mind.”

They smirked at you and Frerin walked closer to you gently stroking your stomach after his soft request to do so, then said, “No worries there. Mostly our Dams feel that way the final year. At least it’s only been a short time for you.”

You nodded and glanced at the door when Frerin was called away leaving you with Thorin who extended his book holding hand inviting you to join for the short walk to his apartment. The grand Palace stirring your interest before you glanced up at Thorin after your stomach shifted again nearly making you sway, when your eyes met his you nervously smiled at him softly stating, “I’m sorry. Your Majesty.” Releasing his forearm after you’d gripped him to steady yourself.

A low chuckle left him as he replied, “Thorin. You are well within your right to use me to steady yourself if need be. No apologies necessary.”

You nodded and looked forward again eyeing the giant golden double doors the guards around you stepped forward to open for you both, bowing their heads while you entered and glanced around. Another smile crept on the King’s face watching you stroke your stomach again on the brief tour through showing you your room, that a set of guards brought your belongings into. Each moment stirring a joy in the normally morose King as he allowed himself to imagine a family for himself in these walls he hoped to have one day. In a glance up at him when you were alone again, you asked, “Frerin told you? It’s a girl?”

His eyes lowered to your stomach and he nodded with a growing smile, “Yes, he did. No worries, I won’t tell Bilbo.”

“Well, just between you and me..” His smile grew as he nodded, “Bilbo doesn’t know that Frerin knows, but Frerin doesn’t know that Bilbo knows as well.”

Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle as he closed the distance to help you into another arm chair, having grabbed a thick fur to cover your lap along the way, his smile grew settling it around you carefully. “Neither will hear it from me. I promise.” The shifting of your stomach drew his eyes to it again making you smile as his adoring gaze grew.

“Want to feel?” Thorin’s eyes rose to meet yours and he wet his lips and nodded, offering his hands you eased over your stomach nearly drawing him to tears at the foot pressing to tap against those large hands of his. “Usually kicking like this means I’m a couple of weeks away, by Hobbit standards at least. And with how often and where the kicks are neither of them or our Doctor seem to believe me that she’s not alone.”

Those words making his near tear filled eyes to meet yours, “So soon?” All at once it hit him that he’d missed such a great portion of your child growing and being able to cater to your every need, mingling with a jealous pang against his Brother for hiding this treasure from him for so long. “Wait, what?

“I know, Frerin kind of sprung it all on you.” You wet your lips, “Bilbo’s Sister had a hard time having her Son. Lost a girl before that, car accident, but still…Oh, the alone thing. My Gran had twins, my turn.” A hopeful glimmer flashed in his eyes, “They always skip a generation and always try to hide. But don’t mind me, I’m only carrying them. How would I know how many limbs are inside me.”

Thorin nodded, then smiled glancing at the Pebble shifting then calming between his hands, “You didn’t have any troubles? Conceiving?”

You shook your head, “No. Um, I sort of, offered it out of nowhere when I heard Frerin talking about adoption with Bilbo. We, um, have kind of, heats, just bursts of fertility, and it really was the best time for it.”

“Your suitor didn’t mind?”

“No suitors.” His brow rose looking up to catch your eye, a knock on the door drew him away from you with a sigh before he popped back in for a moment to say he was called to a meeting. Through it he kept replaying your statement and tried to hurry back only to find you tucked into your gifted guest room he left the door cracked just how you’d left it after ensuring the fire was fed and the covers were in place over you.

..

Early morning found you releasing a pained gasp at your slow wiggle to the edge of the bed stirring an irritated kick from one of your Pebbles bringing the King racing through your doorway only to calm at your raised hand as you said, “Just a, painful kick.”

Wetting his lips he moved to your side brushing back the covers and easing his arms around your body to pull you to the edge of the bed and upright. Through a slow exhale his hands eased around your stomach at their next string of kicks easing at his warm hands smoothing across your rounded bump. “If I could sleep upright without having to worry about swollen ankles I would. Be easier on everyone.”

His eyes rose to meet yours with a gentle smile, “We don’t mind helping you upright.”

You nodded, “I’m certain at least things will be easier for you all when I get sent back to the Shire.”

Thorin’s lips pursed for a moment and his voice dropped a bit lower into a confused growl, “Frerin and Bilbo are moving here.”

You nodded again, “They told me.”

He blinked a few times before asking, “Then? I don’t understand.”

“Frerin explained it all, your Cousin Dwalin’s surrogate troubles. She refused to step out of the picture, made it, difficult.”

Thorin’s lips parted as it dawned on him as a tear streamed down your cheek when you glanced towards the door at a distant knock. Reaching up his hand wiped away your tear as he turned your head to face him, “You are not just a surrogate. You are family and the Queen Mother. You will not be done away with. I am not certain what you were told but I am certain you will never be cut out of your Children’s lives.”

Tearfully you replied, “They aren’t supposed to be mine though.” His hands wiped away your tears with a pained expression on his face, “I’m just a womb on loan.”

Scooting closer to you he smoothed his hands over your arms sweetly, “You are nothing of the sort.” His eyes scanned over yours asking, “Did you get enough sleep?”

Your head shook and you replied, “I keep having this dream, I can hear them crying, but I open the door and there’s nothing there, just an empty room in the middle of a blizzard with glass everywhere and this loud crash.”

Wiping your tears again he pulled you closer to him to wrap you in his arms, melting around you when you cried against his now tear stained t shirt, “I am no good at deciphering dreams, but I give you my word you will always be welcome in the lives of the Pebbles you are carrying. You will always be their Mother, this is not an uncommon arrangement, multiple parents.” Your head tilted back to meet his eyes and he wiped your cheeks again, “You are not a womb on loan. This is an incredible gift, helping a couple have Pebbles of their own. This will never be forgotten, and neither will you, you will always have a room here as long as you wish to remain here.”

Behind him the door opened revealing Frerin asking, “Smells good Thorin, breaking out your cinnamon roll recipe for our Pebble?”

Turning to look over his shoulder Thorin asked, “Why did you tell her about Dwalin’s surrogate?”

Nearing you Frerin’s lips parted as he spotted your tear filled eyes bringing him to sit behind you and hug you carefully confirming what Thorin had said was true and that you would be given a large part of the Pebble’s life. A few minutes later you were showed into the dining room to sit through the meal Thorin had made you before you stepped out to speak with Bilbo in their apartment down the hall for yet another reconfirmation of the arrangement they had planned.

..

Lunch came around and the clatter from the kitchen brought Thorin from the front doorway into the kitchen only to freeze at the reddened watery puddle on the floor at your feet as you muttered, “Fuck.”

Slowly Thorin stepped closer as he stated, “I’ll call for the Doctor.”

Your head turned to look at him and you brows furrowed, “Why? Most I would need is a mop. Stupid over mitt slipped and the broth spilled.”

Moving closer he asked, “Soup?”

You nodded, “Thought you might like soup.”

He smirked and turned to grab a set of cloths from the pantry he returned with and knelt to clean up the mess, then got rid of the cloths and returned to help you move the pot only to notice the handle had come loose, “Wasn’t the mitt, looks like the handle is loose. I’ll get another set so it won’t happen again.”

“You don’t have to.”

He helped you into your chair then took his beside you as he inspected your stomach with your permission for any injuries, “Yes I do. We can’t have you getting burned. If you do prefer I could also have one of our cooks personally handle your meals as well so you might rest more.”

His eyes lingered on you as you shook your head “No. I can only imagine the tantrums I would trigger complaining about the toasting and slicing of my twelfth grilled cheese sandwich.” Your head turned to the kitchen, “Which reminds me, the oven.”

He stood and went to fetch the oven tray with your six grilled cheese sandwiches he added to a plate and brought a knife to learn the proper way to slice it for you and accept the half you had designated for him. “Thank you for the soup and sandwiches.” Each bite and spoonful brought up a great struggle in him not to moan through the entirety, a battle he lost which unintentionally stirred a heated gaze from you in a rush of hormones they triggered you hid by staring intently at your food.

A call however from his Cousin reminding him of a meeting brought him to lean in wishing to kiss you on the cheek after he rumbled, “Thank you again for the food.” Inches from your cheek your head turned at his words giving him a momentary flash of your heated gaze before his lips pressed to yours. Stunned he pulled back with lips parted ready to apologize until his eyes locked on yours confirming his suspicion at what he had seen nearly bringing his lips back to yours until his phone rang again. “I’ll try to get back in time for dinner.” To which you nodded then watched as he got up and left after leaving another gentle peck, this time on your cheek.

…

Dinner time had come without a sight of you . Following the tip of one of your guards he found you in the outer room of the forges, a large studio where he found you at a full station with three wax busts you had brought from the Shire to finish here. Two fully sculpted and a third nearly finished in your long hours in the room trying to keep yourself distracted, as Frerin and Bilbo were both way more distracted than usual. In awe he moved closer and felt a smile growing on his face as he recognized just whose face you were sculpting.

In a low rumble as he watched your fingers guide the sharpened tool to form small dips to add the details of his mustache above his already finished beard he stated, “Incredible, all that detail in just a few meetings.” Your head turned to look at him and your lips parted for your tongue to dart out and wet them, “There are a great number of sculptors that can’t do that.” You let out a weak chuckle as he sat on the stool beside you, “Need a model for some details?”

His eyes locked on yours you forced away to hide your clear attraction stirring a smirk from him causing him to wheel the stool closer to your side so he could watch you finish the mustache. Slowly he took in the finer details of the other two busts as you said, “I think I have the details all down except for the bead patterns.” Your eyes locked with his for a moment as your cheeks were coated with a faint blush, “I know it’s um, a private Dwarf thing…”

He shook his head then reached up and held out the two braided strips of hair around his face so you could inspect and copy the details on the matching beads on the bust before he pulled another braid from the back of his head for the top half of his hair showing you that bead as well. When those were complete you eased back with a sigh resting your hands on the arms of the swiveling chair you had been offered as Thorin eased his hands around your shifting stomach murmuring to the now obvious pair of infants kicking at his hands until they settled. “I think you’re right about the twin thing.” He lowly rumbled at you before he pulled his hands back and looked at the trio of busts again to ask, “I have to ask, Why busts?”

You weakly giggled as you shifted in your seat, “They’re hat stands.” He raised a brow making you giggle and blush again, “It’s, a bit unorthodox, but the holiday with the giant bull statue is coming up and you’re supposed to give gifts you’ve crafted, and well I can’t keep giving out little animal figurines, Frerin said it wasn’t quite appropriate for the holiday, somehow. And they have these two hats they wore to a festival they love but have nowhere to display, so, hat, stands.”

Your words trailed off when your eyes met his again through his growing smile, “I think that is a wonderful idea. Now I need a hat to place on mine.”

“Well, I-.” He raised a brow, “I, it’s a bit silly, I was thinking you, could put your crown on it?” He smiled again through a weak chuckle and your eyes dropped to your hands folded on the apron laying across your lap, “Which probably isn’t allowed, and a really-.”

Gently his hand moved to raise your chin to meet your eyes, “It’s a wonderful idea. Now I just have a pillow Dis’ cat keeps running off with. I do have a suggestion though?” To which you nodded, “We should probably have molds cast of them and have bronze copies made.”

“Well I was, i mean, I could-.”

His hand moved from your chin to your shifting stomach again, “I think the forges might be a bit too hot, we rarely let pregnant Dams inside. I could have my finest craftsmen handle it, shouldn’t take more than a day for them to form the molds and have the copies poured with another day for them to set.”

You nodded with a weak smile, “If you think it’s best.”

He smiled at you again, “Well, let’s get you cleaned up and something to eat, I’ll have my craftsmen handle the copies.” Over your shoulder he locked eyes with the waiting craftsmen that heard his request and neared the station with awed expressions at your intricately detailed sculptures as Thorin guided you to the sinks. Helped ease the apron off of you and added it to the soiled pile for washing then added soaps to your palms and turned on the faucet. “You always work with wax?”

You nodded, “Our Uncle left me a bee farm, always has a great number of wax left over after the usual candle orders so I started sculpting. First shaped candles then just figurines. Though they don’t get much interest in the Shire.”

“Well we’ve a couple small gardens, if you choose to move in we could have them transferred there so you could continue here. We’ve always got a need for candles and Dwarves love figurines, while honey costs us a small fortune to import too for our sweets.” Making your smile grow.

.

By morning the molds were cast and filled with bronze waiting to dry through the following day. Your dinner however ended up being taken over by the string of Council members all trying to finish the final list of details needed for the upcoming celebrations. Not long after he was torn away to see to the last few himself leaving you alone. When your meal was done you went walking after realizing the shifting pair wouldn’t be allowing you to sleep any time soon. Humming softly to yourself in the vast empty halls looking over the decorations until you found yourself in the Hall of Kings at the far end of the Royal Wing, filled with portraits of the Kings coming before Thorin. For hours you hummed until you blindly found your way back to the King’s room already half asleep and slid your shoes off your feet and eased onto the bed feeling even more absurdly comfortable than usual with what felt like extra layers of furs over it.

With news of the good status of the statues arriving an all out search was called for when Dis came to share breakfast with you only to find your bed empty. Each hall was cleared without any sight of you as the irritated King, that had fallen asleep at his desk, slowly stripped on his way to his bath ignoring the growing noise outside his apartment, with only a bath and fixing your breakfast on his mind. Naked and under the hot water to wet his hair Thorin heard a muffled voice above the surface coming into focus when he rose up again. Over his skin the warm water cascaded as he stood and grabbed the small bottle of shampoo through an exhausted glare at his Cousin Dwalin while saying, “I spent the night at my desk, I’ve a knot in my back making me dangerously close to throwing you out of my rooms if this isn’t important.”

Dwalin quickly growled back, “Jaqi’s missing.” Without a pause Thorin dropped his shampoo and pressed his hands to the edge of the hot spring and hopped out, forgetting his towel as he wrung out his hair and wiped his face.

Walking through to his room he sternly inquired, “Why was I not informed of this sooner?!”

“Dis’ had us scrambling trying to find her. Bilbo thought she might have just gotten turned around somewhere and curled up for the night but no one’s seen her since your dinner.”

Thorin hastily flipped on the lights in his room promptly earning an irritated grumble and shift coming from his bed behind them making them turn. Naked and dripping wet the King turned to face you fully letting out a breath of relief when your hand brushed your hair from your face as it rose form the body pillow you were resting against to ask, “What time is it?” Your eyes scanned over the room and you sighed, “I’m in the wrong room.” Your eyes settled on Thorin to ask, “Why are you wet?”

He motioned his hand toward the bath, “Bath.”

You nodded trying to ignore the growing muscle dangling below his waist and strip of hair down his navel beckoning your eyes straight to it, and sat up turning away from the pair to slip on your shoes and stand, “I’ll start on breakfast then. Must be late or it wouldn’t be so loud outside.” Running your hands over your face you missed Thorin motioning his head for Dwalin to join you as you mumbled, “I need some tea.”

Dwalin met your side saying, “I’ll start on the tea. Did you sleep well?”

“How do you get your pillows so soft? I really like that long one.” Making Dwalin chuckle as he closed Thorin’s door leaving him to finish bathing after calling his Sister and guards alerting them you had been found. Smiling to himself knowing what to give you in return for your gift as he eased into the water again hearing the halls outside growing quieter.

…

By dinner The King’s back had knotted up again lading to a painful popping request from Dwalin. Feeling the bruises growing around where he had been squeezed by the warrior he groaned his way back to his apartment where he paused in the doorway of your now shared living room. Snuggled up with a large plate of nachos in front of you resting in your palm on top of your stomach as you focused on the movie. The adorable swipe of your tongue across your lips brought a smirk to his face on his path to the kitchen where the counters still bore the bags of chips and various toppings in still warm pots and slow cookers. He fashioned a plate for himself, grabbed a drink and went to join you on the love seat he usually sprawled out on.

When he settled beside you he smirked as you passed him the other half to the blanket across your lap and the foot rest in front of you he covered and crossed his legs over after a scoot closer to your side as you said, “I heard about the trouble I caused. I’ll try to stay put after this.”

He shook his head grabbing his first chip from the plate, “You didn’t cause any trouble. I don’t know why Dis didn’t think to simply try to find me first, she would have found you. After all she used to do the same when we were little. Always falling asleep in someone elses bed.” Making you chuckle weakly as you covered your mouth to chew and swallow as he ate another of his chips as well.

Through the films you watched you chatted about your interests and lives and ate until you were full, then Thorin cleaned up and returned after you’d washed your hands and face in the bathroom to help you onto the love seat again. But his efforts had you right against his side leaving him to rest his arm behind you as you focused on the film again trying to not let your mind drive you crazy through this. This incredible man had found you covered in sauce and sucking more from your fingers leaving you feeling like such a slob and so undeserving of the accidental kiss or his kindness at all. Again you rubbed your temple trying to block out the knowledge that he was a King and merely here to keep you company at Frerin’s request.

Lowly he asked, “Are you in pain?” Concern dripping in his voice making you shake your head.

“Just, tired I suppose.” Forcing a weak smile up at him.

Easily he let his legs down and brushed the covers off of your lap and his then raised you in his arms making your arms rest across his chest as he asked, “Is my bed more comfortable than yours?”

“I can’t-.”

“If it is you should take mine.”

“But you’re the King.”

He chuckled, “And I can easily sleep in yours if mine is more comfortable for you.” Carrying you into his room where he set you down on his bed, “I can’t just take you bed, last time-.”

“Next time they find your bed open they will search my apartment first.”

“Still, my bed’s not even half yours.”

He smirked, “If you’re concerned of the space I suppose we could share.” Your lips parted and his hand rose to brush a stray strip of hair from your face with a loving smile, “I can always build a pillow wall of you’re concerned with my sprawling across you.” Unable to say anything you nodded and locked your eyes on his as a soft racing pulse spread through his hand still cupping your cheek. 

The same pulsing he started to feel since his accidental kiss, a feeling he realized was your pulse as his little finger dipped down under your jaw over a vein allowing him to match the two. The simple realization stirred a warmth through his body as it dawned on him, he was drawn to you, as if by a magnet, all through their childhood Dwarves knew they were crafted from stone and through their lives they would be drawn to one, their One, the soul also formed from the same stone as them. Always wandering and circling one another until you had been joined again.

The itching on his side now made sense, when his bruises would heal he would find it, the vein of glowing silver spreading along his ribs and sides forming a symbol that would match the one on yours, one your makers had etched into the stone you once were. Though Hobbit, Dwarf matches were a bit more difficult to discover a bond with as the source stone would often find crystals within yours making your matching mark appear in multiple colors after only being able to know for certain of your match when your lips had met. But the battle of stubborn wills made those unions hard won, though all the more worth it once secured, so the thought of having such a union with you brought out a soft request. “Could I kiss you again?”

“But, I’m pregnant.”

He smiled at you sweetly, “I know. May I?”

Another nod came from you and his hand shifted on your cheek in his lean in to close the distance. A gentle peck was followed by another, and another, soon shifting into a deep kiss finding you in his lap easing your hands across his chest feeling his steady pulse and breaths against your skin ignoring the sting in your side when his hand brushed along the side of your ribs. A sting matching the one the King had felt in his spurring on an urge to fight the smirk it nearly brought on from him threatening to end your kiss.

A ring from the phone by the bed however paused your kiss so he could answer the phone only to sigh when he hung up. Locking his eyes with yours he stated, “I have to go. I’ll light the fire and you get some sleep.” You nodded then melted into the next kiss he claimed as he helped laid you back and covered you up when he stood. Stealing one last smile as you settled down snuggling with his body pillow and shut your eyes when he left. A couple hours later after handling the problem he was called away to see to the details of before he could return to you. Back at the bed he pulled off his shirt and shoes then eased under the covers on his side and laid down curling a pillow under him in a roll onto his stomach to keep from climbing over to wrap around you in his sleep.

…

Day after day he would share his bed and leave with yet another kiss and warm hug with every stolen few moments with you he could find. One of which Bilbo managed to sneak a glimpse of, especially the tender kiss he claimed from you before he slipped out again to answer another call. But when he’d left Bilbo questioned you and relaxed at the growing link between you both and led you to the Healing Wing where you were meeting the Doctor. Wetting your lips you eased back and unbuttoned the blouse you were wearing revealing your shifting stomach earning a wince at their powerful kicks. As gently as they could manage the ultrasound wand was pressed into your stomach through all the Durins that could fit squeezed in.

By then word of the King’s attachment was spread through his family, all that peered down at the shimmering purple, silver and pale green acorn with several jagged veins branching out around it shimmering in pulses matching Thorin’s pulse drawing all of their attention to their wincing uncrowned Queen. Slow breaths eased you through the check up that finally confirmed your suspicions with a simple, “Hmm.”

Your head turned to the screen where you spotted what he had, three hands on the screen earning gasps from the crowd as you stated, “Don’t mind me, just growing them. How would I know.”

A playful glare came from Bilbo making you stick your tongue out at him as a head behind another head in a cautious peek at the thing disturbing their squirming before it ducked away again making Oin state, “Twins.” Spreading smiles on all the faces around you. 

By nightfall you were left staring at the dress you had been meant to wear only to attend the state dinner in your best and most comfortable slacks and loose blouse after your try to try on the dress nearly split it when you realized the near doubling of your chest wasn’t just in your mind. The crowds looked on as you were helped into your seat and reminded you did not have to stand when Thorin and King Dain entered to claim their own seats for the festive dinners and eyed your moving hands trying to calm the hungry Pebbles urging you to eat what was being set out on the table before the King had given his opening speech.

Near halfway through Thorin on your right grabbed a roll he placed on a plate he set beside you granting you permission to snack on it while he spoke bringing a ripple of smiles from the crowd looking on upon noticing this and the shimmering bracelet you had been gifted to mark you as his intended before you could properly court. Something that would have to wait until after the holidays, as per tradition, luckily falling near the time you were expected to give birth.

..

Nightly you grew closer as well, with him soon wrapping you in his arms after a long day with only a couple sightings of you at all as you examined the final buffed and shined product of your three busts Princes Fili and Kili helped you find proper boxes to wrap them in. 

The surprises drew stunned gasps from the three that lifted them out and turned taking in the intricate details you had added. Frerin and Bilbo hurried to their apartment to add the hats to the pair with large grins when freed while Thorin helped you to bed and set the bust on his dresser in his closet he chuckled after adding his crown that fit it perfectly. His thanking you for said gift, after you had received pillows and pelts from all around you unable to ease the tension in your back, a warm kiss, not the first witnessed between you, but the most loving so far. you still appeared to be cautious of taking too far in front of others showing more ground for the two of you to cover before marriage.

That night however when alone again you were spread out on your side enjoying the pillow the King had gifted you as he dealt with some minor details that had torn him from your side. The soft strumming of the King’s harp sounded through the doorway as the humming King slipped out of his shoes and then knelt on the bed behind you. His eyes settled on your back as he began to sing trying to ease your possible irritation with him with the very voice he knew left you swooning over him. Slowly he inched closer to you as he purred, “Darling, are you terribly mad at me?”

A simple turn and glance at him ended with you turning away again to hide your smirk as he set his harp aside and slid up behind you purring, “Darling.” Easing his hand over your side and hip down your thigh as his lips pressed to the side of your neck. The smirk he now spotted easily brought on another kiss there followed by another and another trailing down your neck onto your shoulder at your content sigh. Slowly you turned over onto your back accepting his kiss as his fingers trailed lovingly over your thighs until they dipped lower to your core. Timidly he touched you relishing the sounds you made until you were brought over the edge as he murmured Khuzdul sentiments into your ear before and after when he raised you in his arms to help you wash up.

Somehow in the weeks you had known each other this had been the second time you had seen him shirtless. A single curious brush of fingers brought out a pulse urging your marks to glow, his in silver, purple and green waves as yours did in varying shades of blue until your fingers left it. Sweetly he claimed a kiss and settled you on his lap to soak as he rubbed your back, dipping his hands lower over your thighs when he had left you relaxed and nuzzling your head against his. Again his fingers dipped to draw more soft gasps from you, bringing you over the edge once again as he followed after at your hand stroking him behind your back. Loudly he moaned against your shoulder then smirked wrapping his arms around you when he started kissing you again, murmuring his promises for your courtship he would be able to begin soon deepening your smile.

..

With morning came Thorin, Frerin, Bilbo along with the other Durins heading out on an annual hunt under heavy guard just in case, not realizing the storm that swooped in right behind them. Nearly empty the palace sat with metal shutters over the windows boarded up leaving you walking through the empty halls lit by lamps along the way. Royal portrait after portrait seemed to glow in the candle light as you passed through to a curious room you had yet to explore beckoned you closer. 

A soft gasp left you when you spied the large empty office stirring a panicked wave through you. This dimly lit room lit up in a flash as a branch crashed into the metal shutters on the glass ceiling sending the glass falling down before the shutters fell down flat again at the weight of the branch settling on it after their bounce up from the force knocking them loose. Hastily you slammed the doors shut and turned to head back to your apartment again with a steadying breath from the painful clenching in your back.

Through gritted teeth you made it back to your apartment without any sight of guards along the way. In his closet you grabbed the hamper of supplies you tried to pull out yourself on the path to the phone on the beside table. Step by step the pain grew until you were on your knees in the center of the rug in Thorin’s room unable to cry out between your gasps for air. Barely able to move you peeked down under your nightgown seeing the bloody puddle growing with another searing flash of pain forcing your hands to your thighs in your body’s natural reaction to push through your broken barely audible whimper. When it passed you reached up under the blood soaked gown to ease down your panties you set aside before you moved your trembling hand to try and confirm your suspicion.

Whatever you had planned for your birth was gone as you knelt alone with a quivering lip at the small head you felt before your body clenched again earning another whimper from you. Push after push you quietly suffered until a crying baby girl was laid on a towel you had pulled from the hamper you wrote the time of birth on with the blood on your fingers in case you bled out alone. Your reprieve was soon over as another jolt went through you and another head was soon followed by another crying body added to a bloody note marked towel. The pair of their cries together somehow managed to earn a frightened swap of glances from your cooks coming to start your breakfast that dropped their supplies and raced through the door finding you bloody and gasping. One raced to your side holding you upright as you drooped over ready to pass out while the other called for the Healing Wing.

…

In the growing blizzard the Dwarf King found himself suddenly jolting with blinding pain sending him unconscious into the frozen stream they were passing. With prey on their shoulders after he was dried and warmed his pain still lingered drawing them back home again, realizing the only explanation was that the excruciating pain was from your suffering on your own. The fate of their King, Queen and heirs sent them racing through the blizzard back to the distant mountains. For hours they ran through one day and into the next. Until the pain lulled finally allowing Thorin a staggering path beside Dwalin instead of on his back through the Palace.

There they followed the servants heading for the Royal Wing with whispers of the Queen on their way to the line of servants laying down on cots and couches donating blood with the line of medical aids that filled the bags one at a time and cleared the station for another servant to scoot them over and accept the pin prick for their own donation while the rest raced to and fro with various objects while others hurried with cleaning supplies towards the King’s Apartment. Unable to wait they raced through to find Dis still trembling as she brushed a thin frayed braid from her face looking over the blood stain that was being scrubbed from the floor in Thorin’s room under where the now bloody carpet had been laying before. Behind her the bed was undisturbed and her eyes locked on her family she rushed towards to be wrapped in her Husband Vili’s arms.

Thorin, “Where is Jaqi?”

Through the hall his answer came from the clear shout from Oin, “I NEED MORE BLOOD!” Followed by two shrill shrieks that died to a faltering hummed version of a song Thorin had written for you. Turning hastily they all raced through the hall after the Servant bringing the blood he had asked for. Again they stopped in the doorway seeing Oin in front of the large fireplace beside you as you rocked the two bundled infants in your arms while humming. Oin’s sunken expression lifted seeing Thorin here finally before he accepted the bag of blood he swapped out your current bag with on the metal stand between you in the giant hall of portraits as the twins settled once again.

Oin, “Thorin, you’re back.”

At his name you turned revealing the fresh t shirt and loose pajama pants underneath with an exhausted ghostly pale complexion through your weak smile in your walk closer to the group as Oin pushed the metal bag holder beside you. Wetting your lips you weakly stated, “Still insist on their nightly walks.” Through a tear streaming down your cheek.

Moving closer Thorin wiped your cheek as Frerin accepted the first born daughter as you repeated, “2:14.” And stated again when handing her younger Brother to Bilbo, “2:25.”

When your arms were empty Thorin’s hand cupped your cheek drawing your head against his shoulder while he raised you up seated in his other hand at his side as your eyes rolled back. His contact with you nearly healing him completely. Firmly he kissed your forehead and followed Oin through to his guest bed where you were laid out on his chest, already a more lifelike tone and recovering steadily with yet another bag of blood flowing in your veins. Quietly Servant and Noble alike stole glimpses of their Queen while details were recounted by the still visibly shaken cooks that had discovered you alone while Dis shared that you had all three eaten and you had still been able to feed the pair five times already. Simply you were exhausted from the ordeal and weren’t able to sleep as the twins cried each time you put them down until their Fathers had returned.

A few hours had passed and the squirming pair were back again finding their Mother upright against Thorin’s chest with a still exhausted smile and ready to feed them once again after Oin had removed the iv from your arm. Gently they were placed in your arms as the dark haired pair looked up at you cooing happily as Frerin named their Daughter, “Our Little Belle,” and Bilbo added, “And Little Bill.” The purple eyed girl and bright blue eyed boy squeaked and reached up to tangle their hands in your hair as you nursed them and listened to their hunting trip Thorin peppered kisses along your cheek and nuzzled his head against yours remembering the suffering you faced alone while they were gone. With the end of the tale the twins dozed off allowing you another nap once you had finished the meal the relieved cooks had brought you.

Though with morning an announcement was made, courtships and traditions aside the servants were sent scrambling again until all were settled at the base of the throne while King and Queen recited the traditional vows and sealed your bond with rings, crowns and a kiss. Cheers erupted as you were carried back to bed, a honeymoon would wait but happily you both rested until your next feeding that found the mountain readying for a celebration in a few days for the visiting Royals that would come to pay their respects to the new Queen and heirs. 

Each day bringing the twins larger and farther into the Durin protective circle promising they would never have to face anything like that alone again while the inner gardens doubled in size flourishing with the aid of your colony of bees. Soon enough another shop was opened and filled with the small figurines, statues and candles you produced as a group of servants happily aided in your honey gathering. At least until another announcement was made of more heirs to come bringing a notice Thorin sent out that he wasn’t leaving your side until well after your Pebbles were born.

 

 

 


	6. Every Time

Thorin being his typical glaring grumpy self. Oc locks eyes with him saying, “Keep glaring and see what it gets you!”

Thorin glares again even harder in a challenging way then bolts up to his feet when oc does. Whole company looks on expecting a fight only to see oc get inches away then hug him tightly then releases him and walks back to their seat again.

Fili/kili, “Aww! We thought you were going to fight!”

Oc locks eyes with the King, “Every time you glare at me I’m going to hug you.”

Thorin furrows his brows, “What would that solve?”

Oc smirks, “One way to find out.”

…

For weeks this carries on, first Thorin is testing their willingness to follow though on their word until he can’t get the thought and feeling of being in their arms from his mind. Finding his arms at his side all the more painful at his stubborn refusal to return the gesture. A single waft of their scent on the breeze has him grinning like an idiot.

Up until one day he looks up and his heart shatters when he realizes he can’t glare at them anymore, all he can do is smile in their presence, no more jokes or nudges or reminders of their threat. The King has slid slowly backwards into love and now all his intimacy with oc and their person enveloping and melting against him would no longer be his at a single glance. Blinking still frozen in his enamored gaze at them his body rises out of habit when theirs does.

His mind racing, he wasn’t glaring wishing he could speak to ask them why he found himself in their arms again only to smile wider at their lips pressing to his cheek before the soft whisper, “For every smile you get a hug and a peck in the cheek.” Slowly his arms closed around their back finally accepting fully the loving embrace as his smile grew only to receive not just one more peck on the cheek, but two.


End file.
